


Misaki and Arachnophobia

by JewyCenter



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cute, Junjour Romantica, M/M, Misaki - Freeform, Phobia, Usagi - Freeform, fear of spiders, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki has a fear of spiders...Arachnophobia. What will Usagi do to help him conquer his fear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misaki and Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a story like this and never found one... Guess I'll do it myself? Hahah.

Misaki was currently sitting at his tall wooden desk. He was working on an English project that he couldn't quite get his head around. His quiet room only held the soft sounds of a ticking clock and the occasional whistling of the wind against his window.

That silence was soon interrupted by a high pitched scream and the thunk of a chair falling over. Heavy foot steps raced up the stairs, running down the hallway, and eventually slamming open Misaki's bedroom door.

"Misaki!! What's wrong!?" Usagi shouted with concern.

Misaki was on top of his bed hugging the white wall closely. He whimpered before speaking up with the most fright Usagi had ever heard come from the boy.

"Usagi-Saaan... There's a spider on my papers." He whined softly. The older man chuckled and smirked at his lover.

"Really, Misaki? You're worse than me sometimes." He pulled a tissue out of his back pocket and spotted the little guy. He squished the creature quickly,   
throwing it in the small waste bin Misaki kept in the corner.

"Better?" 

"Mhm..." Misaki replied happily with some lingering fear. He then suddenly gasped.

"Wait Usagi-San.. If there's one that means there's a mom and if there's a mom then there are babies!! We're going to be surrounded by them soon!"

"You're too cute. Don't worry, they won't get ya." Usagi walked towards Misaki and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Now finish your homework."


End file.
